Episode 1
Surprised To Be Dead 'is the first episode of season 1 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on October 10, 1992 in Japan and February 23, 2002 in the United States. Plot Yusuke Urameshi, a 14-year-old junior high school student, dies at an early age while saving a kid from being hit by a car. He wakes up as a ghost, and sees his unconscious human body lying on the floor. Still not aware of his death, he tries to communicate with the medical staff who takes his human body, but finds no success in doing so. Upset with this, he tries to remember everything that happened to him that day. '''Flashback: '''That day started differently. The first thing he remembered was school. He remembered making a comment about Keiko's skirt, their class representative. Afterwards, Keiko scolds him for not wearing their school's proper uniform and for giving their class a horrible attendance average. Then the next thing he remembered was confronting two students for using his name in stealing a wallet from another student, but the teacher Iwamoto came to the scene and accused him that he was trying to steal the wallet from the students. Then he went home only to be "given a lecture" by his mother, telling him if he hates creatures too much then he should live on his own, furthering his annoyance that day. Then he walks away and was confronted by Kuwabara and his gang. He easily knocks down Kuwabara, and later comments that their brawl made him better. He continued to walk around until he meets a kid who was playing ball. Then he warned the kid that playing ball on streets is dangerous because there are a lot of cars that might hit him. The kid was a little bit scared with the way he warned him, so Yusuke made the kid happy by making funny faces. Then he left the kid warning him again not to play ball on the street. But the kid kept on playing, until he kicked the ball onto the street. The kid went to the street to get his ball back, unaware that a car (driven by a careless driver) was coming his direction. Yusuke runs to save the kid's life, sacrificing his own life in the process. '(End of Flashback) After he realizes that he was already dead, he meets Botan, who claims herself to be the grim reaper. He asked her about the condition of the kid he saved so they went to the hospital to see the kid's condition. After seeing that the kid was alright, he tells her that he has no regrets and she can take him wherever he must go. Then she tells him that she wasn't there to take him away and proposes to him an ordeal that could give him his life back. Yusuke was confused at this, so she further explained that the Spirit World wasn't expecting him to die that day and they haven't prepared a place for him yet. He became upset with that statement and asked her if they were expecting the kid to die instead of him, to which Botan replies that the kid would have survived anyway. He became more upset at this as he is seen falling back to the ground, then Botan reminds him that he still has a second chance, but he surprisingly declines at her offer, saying that everyone is going to be much happier now that he is dead. But Botan advises him to see his wake first before making a final decision. When he arrived to see his wake, he saw all of his classmates, and seeing that some of them were laughing made him think they came there just to get extra credit, not until Keiko, who was really crying over his death, caught his attention. Then the next person to catch his attention was Kuwabara, who was also mourning over his death commenting that he was supposed to be there for him. Then he noticed Iwamoto and another teacher, who seems to be rather glad that he was already dead. But Mr. Takanaka confronted the two, then proceeds inside their house. He follows him, and seems to be a little bit surprised to see the teacher mourn over his death. He also saw his mother who was also doing the same. The kid whom he saved was also there with his mother, and as they left the kid told his mother that he was really a nice guy even though some people there hate him. After seeing all of the people who care for him mourn, he finally accepted the ordeal, and as the episode ends Botan takes him to the Spirit World. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * Keiko declares that Yusuke can't whistle but he actually whistled after he defeated Kuwabara, though this error only exists in the dub. * We see a white petticoat under Keiko's skirt. * This is the first episode of the Spirit Detective Saga. * This is the first episode of the Revival Arc. You can view the transcript. Surprised to be Dead (Script) Gallery Image Gallery Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes